Trevor's Day On The Beach
by MAAFanfic
Summary: This is based off one of the character switch scenes in GTA V. Warning: There is nudity and other gross things. Rated T.


**All rights go to Rockstar Games. Warning: There is nudity and gross things. Enjoy.**

Trevor woke up on a bridge in only his underwear and nothing else. He didn't have his shirt, pants, shoes, or socks on. He also didn't remember how he got to his current condition, but he did remember drinking a lot last night. He was laying on the edge of the bridge and if he leaned over a little bit more, he would have fell over and died. "Well, I guess I have to start the day." said Trevor as he pushed himself towards the more dangerous side of the bridge. He suddenly had the urge to pee, so he pulled his underwear down and let the yellow stream flow down the river. He didn't even care that other people around him were disgusted with him and his public indecency. Once he was done, he pulled his underwear back up to his waist and jumped back towards the safe side of the bridge. "Now, where is my car?" said Trevor. After a few minutes of looking around, he found his pickup truck parked on the side of the street. He noticed that the doors were unlocked and got in the front seat. "Okay, now where did I put those keys?" said Trevor. He looked around until he felt something weird under his feet. He looked under the rug and found his keys. "Wow, even when I'm completely trashed, I still know how to hide my keys." said Trevor. As he started up his truck, he asked himself "What should I do today? I could hang out with my buddies, cause mayhem, murder tons of people. You know what, I did that last week and doing it again would be predictable. Maybe I can go to the beach and get a tan. Actually, yeah that's what I'm going to do today." Trevor started up his truck and drove off to the beach.

10 minutes later, he arrived at the beach. "Now, will those security people accept my current attire?" said Trevor as he looked at himself. "I don't see why not? Everyone else is going to be wearing skimpy outfits, so why can't I?" said Trevor. Trevor got out of his truck and headed towards the beach. As soon as he arrives, a security guard comes by and says "Hello, sir. Is this all your going to be wearing at the beach?" "Yeah, what's the problem?" asked Trevor. "Sir, do you think what you're wearing is somewhat indecent?" asked the security guard. Trevor replied "Not really. A hot chick can wear a bikini and nobody bats an eye. Or some dude can wear a speedo and no one criticizes him. But me wearing my white briefs is offensive?" The security guard thinks about it and tells him "You know what sir, you do make a point. You can enter the beach."

Trevor walked along the beach, with sand in between his toes, until he found a spot to lay down and relax. "Now this is more like it." said Trevor. He laid down for several minutes, until some kid accidently tripped over him. "Hey kid, what where you're going!" yelled Trevor. The kid spit his tongue out at him and ran off. Trevor was beyond pissed off and he wanted to teach that kid a listen. He couldn't straight up beat the kid, because people could be watching, so he had to come up with another plan. As he was doing this, he saw the kid running back to a massive sandcastle he apparently built. This gave Trevor a brilliant idea. "This will show him to never mess with me." said Trevor.

Once the kid was out of sight, Trevor went up to his sandcastle and executed his plan. First, he looked around to make sure no one saw him. Next, he pulled his underwear down slightly in front of the castle. Finally, he took a decent sized dump on the castle. He then pulled his underwear back up and went back to his spot. The kid came back to the sandcastle and saw Trevor's crap on it. At first, he thought it was chocolate ice cream, but once he figured it out, he ran away screaming. "That's what the kid gets for messing with Trevor." Trevor said as he was laughing to himself.

The end.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that story. This was the 1** **st** **fanfiction I've ever written about a video game (Durotan's Night doesn't count because that was based off the film adaptation). I might do more with Trevor in the future, but other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
